One Drink Too Many
by shadpio
Summary: Espio gets bored with the Chaotix and spends a night partying with his friends Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow. But when he wakes up the next morning, he realises he'd drank just a bit too much alcohol... Contains: Sexual scenes, Yaoi, Light Hetero, Violence, Swearing
1. Invited

Espio's eyes shot open to the sound of the phone ringing. He pushed himself up off the floor and stretched his body. "Coming…" The chameleon yawned as he walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello Team Chaotix detective agency…" He covered his mouth as he yawned and rubbed his eye a bit. "How may we help you?" He leaned back on the desk and heard a masculine laugh from the other side of the phone. He chuckled. "Hey Knuckles! What can we do for you?" He heard a lot of shuffling on the other side of the phone and a feminine voice shout at Knuckles. "Eh? Is that Rouge?"

"Yeah, yeah we gotta be quick. Er…Are you free tonight?" Knuckles asked "oh shut up Rouge!" Knuckles threw something at the bat girl. "Well are you?"

"Well…I don't know yet." Espio looked over at a sleeping crocodile on the sofa "we may randomly get a mission or meet up with Vanilla…"

"Hm…Well we just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with u-"

Rouge snatched the phone from Knuckles. "Hey hun, look, were going to a club today, just thought you might like to join us, anyway, its the club 'SixNine' we'll be there at around…8, so just meet us there, if you don't come before 9 we'll just assume you aren't coming okay hun?"

"U-Uh…Ok."

"Bye." The phone was hung up and Espio placed the phone in its case startled. He hadn't been asked to meet up with anyone for a couple of years; Most people just assumed he was too busy with work and used it as an excuse. Even though Espio wasn't much of a party person, he was flattered that they invited him, and was even considering going. A smile appeared on his face as he walked over to Vector and sat on the arm of the sofa. "Oi Vector wake up!"

The crocodile near him mumbled and sat up slowly. "Vector I'm going out tonight ok?"

"No you're not." Vector replied "You're cleaning the place remember? While I'm at Vanilla's with Charmy." Espio frowned and crossed his arms.

"C-Come on! Can't I do it tomorrow? I actually got invited to go somewhere!" Vector shook his head and poked Espio in the forehead. "Why not? Please Vector!"

"NO! We need it clean FOR tomorrow, the inspectors are coming. And yes that is kinda weird they probably just had no one else to invit-" Vector felt Espio's hand hit against his cheek hard. "H-Hey!"

"Why didn't we just clean up yesterday!" Espio shouted "Because YOU were too busy fucking Vanilla! You're always too busy fucking her! You never think about the agency."

"Fuck you Espio! You're just jealous I actually have a girl" Vector stood up and threw Espio onto the sofa "you are fucking cleaning this place up OK? If the inspectors come and it's a mess I'll fucking fire you OK?" Espio lied there, in shock of Vectors actions; Espio winced at Vector's strong clench to his arm.

"…Roger…" Espio whispered, pushing Vectors arm away. He looked around; The place was a tip. Bottles and papers lying about everywhere, heck Espio even spotted a few mice crawling around and eating crumbs. He knew he wouldn't be able to clean the whole place, even if he started then. A loud buzzing noise came from the cupboard and a bee flew out, sitting on Vector's lap. Espio got up and rubbed his arm before picking up a mop and starting to clean. "I am not going to miss out just because some fucking douche of a Vector tells me so…" Espio muttured, mopping the floor.

"Excuse me?"

"!Nothing…" Espio continued to mop the floor, until a crocodiles reflection appeared behind him in the water. "What is it? Can I not start now?"

"Who asked you out?" Vector asked "Is it a date?"

"No." Espio answered, mopping faster "Knuckles and Rouge asked me." Vector sucked on his own teeth and shook his head. "What's wrong with them?"

"They're flipping alcoholics! You could get hurt!"

"Oh yeah like you don't hur-" Espio was about to continue when he noticed Charmy looking at Espio from Vector's lap. "That would be my own fault." Espio didn't want to make Charmy scared; He didn't think Vector would ever hurt him. But he knew when Vector drank he went extremely violent and had even beaten Espio til he was unconscious.

"Well, it's good you're not going then." Vector gulped, gritting his teeth.

"…Sure it is."

Espio began to get a bit irritated by his team mates; All they did was watch TV and eat while Espio was mopping the floor and throwing dead mice into bins. "Couldn't you help me Vector?" Espio asked bitterly, throwing a can at Vector's head. Vector grumbled and turned to Espio.

"Nah I'm fine thanks, almost time for us to leave so…" He turned back to the television. Espio clenched the mop and continued cleaning, doing his best not to start a fuss because Charmy was sitting next to Vector. Espio saw Vector get up and begin packing things in a bag. "We best get going." Espio rolled his eyes as the two left the house without giving their goodbyes and threw the mop on the floor. His eyes diverted to the clock which read the time 7:00.

"Geez I've been cleaning for 5 hours…" Espio murmured, flopping back on the sofa "I think I deserve a break…" He felt inside his pocket and pulled out some money. "Hm, that'll do." It was a 20 ring note. He stuffed it back in his pocket and picked up the travel map on the table nearby. "SixNine huh…Best get going…Thats central if I'm right…"

Espio was sitting on a bus, watching the rain pour down outside. It had gone 7:45 by now, the bus was delayed because of the weather and Espio's clothes were already soaked. He leaned his head back when he heard someone call his name. "Hey Espio!" Espio looked up and noticed a pink hedgehog had got on the bus. She sat down next to him smiling.

"Oh hi Amy…" Espio said looking around. "Where you off to?"

"Uh I'm going to the mall to try and get a new dress! Hopefully a blue one…So I can match Sonic!" A sweat drop formed on Espio's head.

"Good luck with that Amy…"

"And where are you going?"

"Oh…" He looked Amy up and down; He didn't know whether to tell her, as she may end up telling Cream…Who could tell Vector "Just around."

"Why's that?" Espio shrugged.

"Vector kept me in to clean up, but I was getting to stressed…Just need to walk about you know." Amy nodded and smiled.

"I understand that feeling completely!" Espio tried to put on a laugh as he looked out the window, noticing the bus driving pas SixNine. He pressed the button to make sure the bus would stop and stood up.

"This is my stop, you have a nice day Amy!" The bus stopped and Espio walked out of the bus, waving to Amy as the bus left the stop. He sighed and began heading towards SixNine. "Guhn stupid rain…" Espio felt his shoe get soaked but did his best to ignore it. "Karma for me eh…"

He crossed the road and walked into SixNine. The bear at the entrance looked him up and down. He got out a clipboard. "Name please."

"…Espio." He watched the bear flick through the papers and tick off a name.

"Alright, you can go in." The bear stepped aside and Espio walked in.

The place was packed, there was over 200 people on the dance floor already. Lights were shining everyone of all the colours of the spectrum. He noticed several poles, and on those poles woman in revealing clothing. Espio shivered a bit; He was never one for sluts or even clubbing, but he was really glad he got invited so put all his hatred toward these kinda places aside for the night. His eyes widened when he heard his name being called. He spun around a few times until he saw Rouge waving to him. He pushed his way through to them; They were at the bar on the other side of the club. "Hey guys!" He sat down and noticed a black hedgehog looking at him, somewhat shocked, next to Knuckles. "Oh..Oh hi Shadow!" Espio waved a bit and yawned "If you guys tell Vector I'm here I'm fucking screwed."

"Don't worry we won't…"Knuckles reassured before turning to the barman. "We'll take 4 shots please.


	2. Drink Me A River

Espio had a shot passed his way and he looked at his three friends who had already chugged down their first shot. "Woo-wee!" Knuckles screamed blinking "that's good, that's real good." Rouge slammed her glass down and Shadow raised an eyebrow at Espio; Who was just starring at his shot in fear.

"Have you never had a shot?" Shadow asked, getting up and sitting back down next to Espio. Espio looked sheepishly over at Shadow and rolled his eyes.

"I-I've barely even tasted alcohol…" He replied honestly looking down "I don't know how to take this…" He laughed a bit and Shadow picked up Espio's shot glass. He pushed Espio's head back and shoved the shot down into Espio's mouth. Rouge began laughing and Knuckles leaned on her.

"We'll take four more!" Espio looked up at Shadow as he felt the shot in his mouth. He thought it tasted…Horrible; A mix of bitterness, perfume and salt. He winced and Shadow placed his hand over his mouth.

"You're meant to swallow it straight away, dummy, or else of course it'll taste horrible." Espio shivered and gulped the drink down, still starring up at Shadow. "I'm sorry."

Espio sat up and another shot came his way. "At least I got it over with." Shadow chuckled a bit and took his second shot, glancing over at Espio. "Guhn now to do it on my own…" Espio placed the shot close to his mouth and drank it quickly. It felt a lot better to swallow, but the aftermath was worse.

He felt his vision go blurry and everyone was beginning to speak in another language in his head. Soon, he plonked his head down on the table, panting madly. "Woah, he's already tipsy…" Knuckles laughed, poking Espio. Espio decided he'd got use to his surroundings, pushed himself up and coughed madly.

"Ugh…Guys…" Espio complained putting a hand to his head "I have a headache…" Rouge and Knuckles laughed getting up. "Where are you guys goingggg?" Espio slurred, trying to get his vision back to normal.

"Were going to dance!" Rouge replied dragging Knuckles away "have fun drinking! Look after Espio for us will ya Shadow?" Shadow glanced over at Espio and nodded.

"Sure. Another shot please."

"Make it two…" Espio slurred, leaning a bit on Shadow "you would not believe the SHIT I have to get off my mind!" Shadow's eyes widened, but decided it was best not to argue. Two shots came there way and Shadow looked nervously at Espio who gulped his down quicker then Rouge did. "Uhh…OOoohh yeah that's better…" Espio slurred, face planting the bar stool.

"Yeah he's wasted." The bar tender laughed, cleaning a cup.

"You know Shadow, sometimes I really hateeee Vector…" He bellowed waving a finger in the air "All he does is naaggg like an old hagg…Geez I'm 18 now and he won't even let me go drinking yet he can get pissed and beat the fuck outta me? yeahhhh" Shadow's eyes widen and pushed his shot aside slightly.

"Dude Vector hits you?"

"All the time he's like 'Youu fuckinnngg asshole…then whoop he clubs me with the table and my vision goes black like hnnn…One timeee I even went hospital and he almost stabbed me…Heh but you know he's too weak to too that…" Shadow noticed Espio try to get up. "Ugh it's all colourful weeeeee" Espio flopped down and laid on Shadow's side snoring a bit. Shadow grabbed the shot and drank it slowly, head beginning to numb. He gulped and looked over at the bartender.

"One more." He put his hand over Espio's shoulder and rubbed it slowly, senses going aloof. "Some strong shitee right there."

"Yeaaahahhh…." Espio replied, looking up at Shadow. "You know were soooo underrated…" Espio slurred poking Shadow to the cheek "I mean we need a lil' lovin' too don't you think? ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE BADABADABAAA" He threw a fist in the air and slammed it down immediately after. "Ugh I'm so fucking drunk." Shadow laughed and took the shot looking down at Espio.

"You're going to need that drink dealing with that drunk ass." The bartender said watching Shadow take the shot and shiver inside out.

"Ah…Fuck yeah…" He turned his head to Espio and poked his horn "Loveee is all we needddd" Shadow slurred, putting both arms around Espio's shoulders from behind and shaking him. "Duuuddee you are…SOOO wasted…" The bartender raised an eyebrow and just continued cleaning glass' looking at them.

"No throwing up."

"Nahh I ain't feeling like thattt" Espio slurred at the bartender "I feel like…A floweerrrr….A pretty ass flower…But nobody wantttttsss me…Whyy do moreee people want Vector then me…Whyyy…? He'sss so fucking ugggllyy…" Shadow pushed himself up and lifted up one hand pointing to Espio. He grabbed onto the bar with one hand and was swaying from side to side.

"Listtenn, you ain't no pretty flower….Nu-uhh"

"Whyy I wannaaa be a prettyyy floweerrr"

"Why did I let them have those shots?" He took the shot glasses away from them and eyes widened in shock when Shadow said.

"You are a fucking SEXY flowerrr…sexy ass flower essppiooo….Everyone wants to tap datttt asss….Mmm…Even meee"

"Ooohh Shadow youuu dirty boy…"

"Uh…I don't.."

"Yeah well FUCKKKK YOUUU" Espio jumped up and flipped his middle finger at the bartender "I'm a fucking sexyy flowerrrr" Espio tripped over his own feet and landed on Shadow's chest. "Uhunn Shadow lets go homeeee, you can tapp my assssss thereee…."

"Have fun…" Shadow grabbed Espio and the two limped out of SixNine together. "What a pair of retards…"

The two exited the club and Shadow dragged Espio into an alleyway pinning him to the wall. The rain had ended by now; It had been an hour since Espio entered the bar. "Youu know…Theres a hotel rightttt over THERE." Shadow pointed opposite them and put his face close to Espio's "maybe we could pollenate your sexy flower seeds all over their flowers beddss" Espio put one hand on Shadow's shoulder and the other grabbed Shadow's crotch roughly. "Ah baby be a fit more fucking gentllee…"

"Nh, how can I be gentle when your making me fuckingg horny?" Shadow smirked at Espio's reply. "You know Shadow…your dick feels like…Huuuugggeee….Nh dat tappings gonna hurrttt"

"Heh yeah…I'm huggeee….Like the size of your fucking horn…" The hedgehog bent over and bit Espio's neck pulling.

"Owww …" Espio moaned and tugged at his crotch "save it for lateerrr."

"FIINEEE!"

A hotel worker looked at the two drunk boys barge into the hotel. He gritted his teeth. "Damn it…" Shadow slammed his hands down on the desk.

"YOUUUUU" The hotel worker jumped at his shouting "dude we need a double bedd…Yeah…I have 200 will that do?" The hotel worker looked down at the available rooms, noticing the only double bed one was actually £100.

"Oh yes! 200 Is perfect" The hotel worker lied "please pay!" Shadow got out his wallet and gave a note to the worker. He snatched the keys and whispered.

"You know I'm tapping his sexy ass tonight…" Shadow whispered "Heh, ain't I lucky?"

"Uh…" He didn't reply, just stared bewildered "well I've never seen two guys get drunk and have sex…" He laughed clapping his hands. "Your room is the first one at the top floor once you get off the lift."

"Yayy" Espio cheered "BOP TO THE TOPPP!" He ran to the elevator and when the door opened he ran in and threw himself against the wall opposite. "Awww my head…"

"Dude you are SOOOOOOOOOOO wasted…not SOOO wasted but…ghnnn" Shadow walked in and waited for the doors to close before flipping Espio over and slamming him into the elevator wall. He pressed his lips against Espio's, narrowing his eyes as he did. Espio panted and wrapped his arms around Shadow, closing eyes as he kissed him. Espio felt Shadow's tongue push its way into Espio's mouth and he released a moan, trying to relax as Shadow explored his mouth. A warm fluid was spat into Espio's mouth and they heard to elevator door open.

Shadow and Espio turned there eyes to an innocent old lady who was holding a purse looking at them, mortified. "I-I'm not sharing a lift with faggots!" Shadow pushed Espio away and pointed to her.

"YOUR fucking…losses" The door closed again and Shadow licked Espio's neck.

"A-Ah, Sexy fucking..S-Shhhhaaaddooowww" Espio moaned "c-cant you wait ww-were almost theeereee" Espio tilted his head back and let Shadow suck at his neck slowly, giving him a large, bulging hickey. The chameleon pushed Shadow away and looked at the elevator; It was now on the top floor. "Seee werree here now!" Espio walked out, grabbing Shadow by the hands and walked to their room. He opened there room with the key and threw Espio on the bed. He jumped on top of Espio and pinned him to the bed. They both panted and put there faces close to each other, breathing into each others mouths.

"I'm going to give you…a fucking amazing ride…You'll want more even when your ass is burning inside out." His speech had gotten better since he'd gotten the chance to relax and get use to the alcohol still messing up his brain.

"Heh, can't wait, you fucking sexy hedgie.


	3. The Loving Regret

Shadow pressed his lips against Espio's again, who kissed back immediately. The hedgehog released his grip on Espio's wrists; He knew Espio wasn't going to try and escape. Espio slid his hand up and down Shadow's shirt as he felt a tongue press against his lips. Panting, he opened his mouth and let Shadow's wet tongue explore his mouth. Shadow's tail began to wag when he felt Espio tug by his trousers and pull them down to his knees. He grabbed by Espio's doing the same, and began sucking on Espio's tongue.

Moans escaped from Espio's mouth as Shadow sucked and tugged on his tongue; His face grew red. Espio starred into Shadow's eyes as he felt his own belt being unbuckled and his trousers thrown off him. When Shadow released his tongue, Espio couldn't help but groan. The hedgehog flipped his body over; So his ass and lower region were near Espio's face and his own face was near Espio's crotch. He bit his own lip as Shadow removed his boxers and placed a finger to Espio's opening.

"Dude…" Shadow panted, pushing a finger inside of Espio "This is tight." Espio's panted and clenched the bedsheets as Shadow took out his finger, licked 2 of them and shoved them in deep. Espio felt a shiver run up his spine as Shadow moved his fingers in and out of Espio's hot body. Shaking, Espio grabbed by Shadow's underwear and pulled them down as well. The hedgehog's ears perked up when he felt a pair of lips press against his crotch. "W-Woah…"

A smirk ran across Espio's face as his tongue began to travel up and down Shadow's hard member, amazed by it's length. Shadow grabbed by Espio's legs and flipped them over; So Espio was on top of him. "Suck me alreadddyyy."

Without hesitation, Espio shoved Shadow's erection down his throat; Licking the tip of him as he sucked. He spread his legs out as he felt another finger being shoved into him and Shadow moving them in and out. Shadow's mouth opened and a cry of bliss came out when Espio's began massaging his sack while sucking. The hedgehog began to feel heat build up in his body and bucked his hips a bit. "E-Espio…I'm going to fucking come in your mouth ok?" Espio nodded slowly, and soon after he felt a warm, salty fluid squirt out of Shadow and into his mouth. He swallowed and panted when Shadow took his three wet fingers out of Espio's ass.

He pushed Espio off of him once his mouth was away from Shadow's erection and rolled on top of him; Eyes somewhat droopy. "Ohh Espio I'm so fucking horny…"

"Shadow fuck me already!"

Espio screamed and graved his hands into Shadow's shoulder as Shadow thrusted his cock into Espio's hole; Not even rubbing before entering. "AH FUCK!" Espio screeched and dug his fingers into Shadow's back as he felt Shadow's member being thrusted in and out of him at a face pace. At first, he winced from the pain, but after the first few thrusts he softened his grip on Shadows back, tilted his head back and felt himself moaning in pleasure.

Shadow never stopped thrusting; His dick felt like it was melting inside Espio's body, it felt so good to him. He grabbed by Espio's thighs, trying to open his legs out more and continued to fuck him harder.

The frail chameleon grabbed by a pillow and put it over him moaning in ecstasy, every time Shadow thrusted deeper just made the horny drunk chameleon try to take all of Shadow's length. "S-Shadow f-fuck me…harder!"

Obeying his partners cries, Shadow thrusted deeper and felt himself banging against Espio's prostate. "A-Ah t-thats the spot…" Espio panted, as Shadow hit against it several times. Shadow could feel the heat rising again and knew he'd have to let himself release. The chameleon bit his bottom lip; He was getting all but too aroused by the moment. "S-Shadow I-I'm g-g-uuunnnaaa"

Before he could finish, Shadow put his hand over Espio's mouth and ejected into his opened. The Chameleon shivered a bit and clung to Shadow as he released his fluids all over the both of them. "A-Ah o-oh…" Shadow's eyes drooped and he lowered his head onto Espio's shoulder breathing into his neck. "So…Fucking…Good…Tight nn…I could stay in your ass forever…" And with that, Shadow closed his eyes and passed out on top of Espio before he could reply.

He didn't complain though; However Shadows somewhat hard dick still inside him made it hard for him to move, so he positioned himself so he was comfortable and fell asleep with shadow on top of him.

The birds began humming and the sun was curtains were closed and small rays of sunlight peeked through on the two sober creatures. A digital alarm clock in the room began beeping as it read the time 7AM. Espio was the first ti wake up, not even noticing Shadow at first. All he could feel was a large pain in his head. He opened his eyelids slowly, adjusting to the light and trying to not look at the rays. He groaned and placed his hands on the bed, trying to push himself up. "A-AHHHH" Espio screamed as he felt a burning sensation at his lower region. "A-ah…What the fuck."

Shadow was lying on top of him, head pressed against Espio's chest. His ear twitched to the sound of Espio's screams and he flickered his eyelids. Yawning, he sat himself up on top of Espio. "Guhn I have some massive headache Espio…Espio?" Shadow said his name somewhat concerned the second time and both their eyes travelled down to Shadows dick. Which was still in Espio's ass. The Chameleon's pupils shrank and Shadow muttered 'sweet jesus…' Before pulling out. He groaned slightly and flopped down on the bed next to Espio, who looked petrified for his life. "Espio…"

The Chameleon turned away from Shadow and threw the covers over himself sobbing. "I can't remember a thing…" Espio murmured "My visions all blurry and my head kills…"

"Well I don't either…But waking up with my junk in your trunk kinda helped explain things…"

"Shut up Shadow I was still a fucking virgin…" Shadow felt Espio pull at his heart strings and he looked down in guilt. "Vector was right…I shouldn't have hung out with a bunch of alcoholics…"

"Well…That was my first time with a guy but what can we do? It's already happened now…" Espio turned his head slightly to Shadow and realised he was right.

"I deserve this…I snuck out and now Vector's going to kill me…"

The realisation was sinking in; Espio had just woken up sober with a piercing headache. Naked. Next to Shadow; Who's dick was inside him still when they woke up. He'd just lost his virginity and can't remember a damn bit of it. The inspectors were getting to the house at 9 and there was no way Espio would be able to get home with his ass feeling like its going to implode then explode. He wasn't even finished with a quarter of the room when he left, he didn't expect to be out til morning. The chameleon was fearing for his life and knew Vector would beat him again, maybe even fire him as he said he would…

Shadow placed a hand on Espio's shoulder, grunting from the throbbing headache he still had. "I'm so…so fucking sorry. I wish I never took that last shot and maybe I could've just got you home…I don't want him clubbing you again…" The chameleon turned to Shadow, feeling shocked yet empathetic.

"I-I…I said that?" Shadow nodded and Espio looked away slowly. "Do the other two know? Where are they anyway…"

"You mean where are we right? Because this isn't my house…And your house does not look this fancy pansy."

"Oh…" Espio got up and stumbled over to the cupboard. Shadow had thrown his underwear there last night. He bent down slowly and put on his underwear, grabbing by the doorknob of the cupboard as his did so. "It hurts so fucking much…I still can't believe it…Y-You have my virginity…You of all people…" Shadow frowned, but knew Espio was just too shook up by the whole situation. He placed the covers over himself.

"You should take a bath and I'll try and be gone before you get back…" Shadow suggested, pointing to an open door where a tap could be seen. Espio turned to Shadow; Unsure of how to respond and limped his way to the bathroom on the edge of tears.

He knew he was screwed


	4. Reality Sinks In

Espio came out from his long hot shower; A yellow towel wrapped around his waist. The shower helped him get his head straight and see things a bit clearer in his mind…However he stayed in the Shower until 8:30, even puked a bit. He would get back the same the inspectors and Vector did…He gulped. He noticed the black hedgehog he had been sleeping with flee the scene, but also noticed a small yellow note on the bed. Slowly, he limped over to the note with pain still in his ass, and looked down at it reading it aloud. "Hello Espio, I am terribly sorry for the incident which happened due to my selfish greed and desire for alcohol and I understand if you feel any hatred towards me. However, I feel like I shouldn't just leave you as if you mean nothing to me…I would like to try and be friends if possible" Espio then picked up the note scanning a long digited number "this is my phone number if you need a getaway from Vector. Have a nice day. Shadow." Espio tried to smile at Shadow's kind gesture but he couldn't; Shadow had taken his virginity away from him. Even though it was unintentionally the fact that he wasn't a clean fresh body any more…Hurt him.

The Chameleon decided it was better to get home then let Vector's anger build up. He put on his trousers, shirt, socks and shoes and headed out, stuffing the note in the pocket with his money in. There was no rain, but large puddles were on the pavement as Espio ran along. The buses didn't start operating until 9 and he needed to be home before that.

8:45 and Espio as almost home, just running past the park. His legs and body felt like they were going to collapse but he would rather feel that then Vector knock them off him while drunk. "Hey buddy!" He heard someone yell, causing him to come to a fault and turn around. A blue sped to him in a jogging suit. "What you doing up so early? I never thought of you as a jogger…." Sonic asked, chuckling. Espio laughed a bit too and winced from the pain which he was feeling. "Are you…Ok?" Espio nodded quickly.

"I-I'm fine thanks" Espio replied quickly "I have to get back s-sorry!"

"Hey wait!" Sonic stopped in front of Espio as he tried to run off "You shouldn't run when you're in pain, I could see you struggling a mile away!"

"S-Shut up Sonic! I need to get back ok!" Espio pushed Sonic aside and continued running along, feeling a liquid come out of his ass. "S-Shit!" He yelled, on the edge of tears "Some fucking shit day!"

He ran to the house and opened the door only to see Vector glare at him angrily. "H-Hi Vector…" Espio whispered, closing the door behind him; The room was dark and Charmy was no where to be seen. "T-The inspectors coming soon r-ri-"

"He's ill. He's coming tomorrow." Vector stepped closer to Espio and grabbed by his collar slamming him against the wall. "You reek of alcohol."

"I-I'm sorry Vector…" Espio murmured, shaking as Vector looked into his small yellow eyes with fury. "I-I am so…so…sorry…" The crocodile slammed his head against the door making Espio tilt his head up in agony. "Oww…"

"What the bloody fuck is this?" Vector yelled at Espio poking a hickey on his neck. Espio's eyes travelled down to his neck; Not even realising the hickey until now. He closed his eyes tightly as Vector threw him onto the sofa. "Don't think you can get away with this, you fucking didn't listen to me!"

The chameleon landed on his ass and screamed loudly, it felt as if the heat from his little night out mixed with Vector's abuse break him inside out. "Vector I'm so sorry y-you know that right? I-I regret going out! I do!" The crocodile didn't care, though, and slammed his fist into Espio's belly. The chameleon couldn't hold it in, and felt himself throw up blood and alcohol all over the sofa. He clenched his stomach, shaking in fear. "P-Please stop…"

"No, you should be lucky I ain't fucking firing you, now tell me WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?" Vector bellowed as his threw a punch to his hickey.

"I-I…I'm not sure…" Espio replied honestly; But his mind had assumed it was Shadow. "I-I…Promise…" Vector paused, but then grunted and walked upstairs, leaving Espio covered in puke and sick. Burying his face in his hands, Espio felt tears fall from his eyes. He hated it; The pain, the abuse…But he didn't want to leave, he couldn't leave Charmy with Vector.

He grabbed some covers nearby, as Vector usually slept on the sofa, and pulled them on top of him. He grabbed by his trousers and undies pulling them down. He covered his horn as the smell got worse, and more strongly of sick then blood. He noticed a blood stain on his underwear and sobbed. "It hurts…So much…" He groaned, but pulled up his trousers and underwear incase Vector came back down and flopped back. It felt like a nightmare; The nicest person at the moment was Shadow, before yesterday he'd barely even seen him, let alone talked to him. Now he was glad he didn't, because he knew Vector all too well…

"ESPIOOOO!" A young bee flew in from the kitchen, eating a lollypop and looked down at Espio. "Yuck you smell like poo!"

Espio couldn't help but laugh at Charmy and wiped his own mouth. "Apologies…" Charmy blinked and they both turned to the stairs as Vector walked down with a long shirt and shorts. He threw them over Espio's head.

"Wear this." Espio blinked and took off his own shirt, which was drenched in all different kinds of shit, and threw it away. He then proceeded to do the same with his trousers. "You're grounded." Espio nodded, feeling as if he deserved the punishment. He stood up slowly blinking several times, and smiled at the innocent bee.

"Why don't we play some games?"

"YAY! GAMESSS!"

Once Espio had cleaned his mess, he was sitting next to Charmy playing Rocka Shoka I.5. He couldn't understand the game; And kept on dying, which made Charmy yell at him and snatch his controller from time to time. Espio didn't mind though, he was just glad Charmy was helping him forget things unintentionally. "Espio you can barely jump!" Charmy complained, eyes glued to the screen as he shot a rock from his characters arm. "Hurry up!"

"Okay…Sorry" Espio replied sarcastically, hopping around hopelessly trying to follow Charmy's character. "I just haven't played in a while"

"Hmph! Yeah you haven't all you and Vector do is argue argue argue!" Charmy then paused the game and turned to Espio, putting on his puppy-eye face. "Is everything alright between you?" Espio jumped a bit at Charmy's sudden sympathy for the two of them and looked away.

"Yeah, we're cool, I was just a bit immature yesterday, was my own fault!"

"But we both know it isn't just yesterday! It's everyday! Does he think I don't notice you screaming!" Espio gulped, and placed his hand on Charmy's shoulder looking away.

"He er…Tickles me" Espio lied sighing "you know how ticklish I am at my feet…"

"Oooh so thats why you cry! Of laughter right?" Charmy said, face changing from sympathetic to curious.

"Yeah yeah!" Espio rolled his eyes , just feeling glad Charmy didn't find out. The little be laughed and continued to play his game happily, and Espio decided it was best to just watch because he was so crap at the game.

A few hours passed, time going quickly, it was almost 4 o clock. Espio heard the phone ring and picked it up immediately. "Hello team chaotic detective age-"

"It's me. Knuckles. Where did you and Shadow go? We came and you were gone!"

"U-Uh…Did you ask Shadow?"

"Yeah he said he took you to his place…But he still sounded a bit drunk so I didn't trust him." Espio frowned.

"Well we did, o-ok?"

"…Are you ok? " Knuckles laughed "I was phoning to see if you were ok, dude you were proper wasted."

"I-I…I'm fine thanks. Vector caught me though and I'm grounded."

"BAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"Shut up."

"Do you want us 3 to come round?"

"You three? …" Espio then realised Shadow was involved in the trio. "Oh no I'm f-fine thanks…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…" The doorbell went and espio heard Vector scream.

"I'LL GET IT!"

"Ok…" Espio continued talking to Knuckles "I don't need no babysitter, and I'm grounded, meaning no guests…"

"Bawh well bye…" Espio hung up the phone and noticed Vector arguing with a guy at the door.

"NO! WE DO NOT WANT TO BUY ANYTHING!" He slammed the door shut and placed a hand on his head. He grunted. "What are you looking at Espio?"

"O-Oh nothing…Sorry" Charmy had left the room to make a DIY plane upstairs, and Espio began to feel vulnerable. But he knew if he moved Vector may spot Espio's ass hurting. "Another salesman? That's like the third one today…" Vector nodded and they heard the doorbell ring again.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR US WE DON'T WANT TO BUY ANYTH-…" Vector paused for a long time until finally his voice was to it's normal state "What do you want?


	5. Aftermath

Vector was starring at a blue hedgehog who was jogging on the spot. "I came by for a visit!" Sonic replied grinning. Vector let out a heavy sigh but stepped aside as Sonic walked in looking around. "Neat place you got here, Vec. See you finally got around to tidying it a bit…" Vector glared at Espio and Espio hugged his own knees looking away. Sonic sat down next to Espio smiling at him. "You ok buddy?" Espio nodded shyly and turned to Sonic smiling back. "You're kinda quiet…" Sonic poked Espio in the horn "What's wrong? You looked as if you were in pain this morning…" Vector's eyebrows narrowed and he sat down on a armchair near them.

"In pain…? I think you mean this?" Vector poked Espio's hickey, causing the chameleon to yelp and place his hand over it.

Sonic whistled at Espio and looked at his hickey. "So you got laid eh? That's makes sense…"

"I don't want to talk about it, ok?" Espio snapped at Sonic glaring at Vector "OK Vector?" Vector nodded and Espio folded his arms looking out the window.

Sonic put a finger to his own chin in thought. "Hmm…Aha!" He clicked his fingers and turned to Espio. "Lets go for a walk Es!" Espio paused and turned to Vector; Hoping he'd say no. However Vector noticed Espio didn't want to go and decided to make him suffer.

He smirked. "That's a brilliant idea Sonic. Espio needs the fresh air, go on you two." The crocodile then walked away and Sonic stood back up. He gave his hand out to Espio who took it and winced when he was pulled up.

"Dude you must've got some good sex if it hurts that much…Lucky you!" Sonic walked outside and Espio followed behind him. "Lets go to the cafe, maybe then you can tell me whats up."

Espio decided it was best not to argue, and limped along to 'Cafe Caffe' behind Sonic, who was talking to Espio but the chameleon couldn't take it in; His mind was still full on the virginity incident and he could feel the pain rising again. The chameleon looked down at himself and realised it looked like a dress, so tucked his shirt in embarrassingly so the short shorts were on show. Sonic pushed the door to the cafe open so the sound of a bell could be heard and held the door open for Espio. "Thanks Sonic."

The hedgehog smiled and sat down opposite the chameleon. "I'll treat ya, just pick what you like." Espio hesitated at first, but then decided to take the opportunity to get some decent food and browsed the menu. It was a cheap cafe; The kind of cafe which had really tacky low quality photos but everyone loved the food they served. Espio bit hit lip and smiled as he scrolled through the menu. "So whaddaya want?" Espio glanced up at Sonic then down at the menu again.

"Just something small, maybe a sandwich?" Sonic nodded and then his ears perked up when the bell was heard again. "Rouge! Shadow!" He yelled waving "come sit with us!" The white bat noticed Sonic and smiled walking to him; Then looked over at Espio who was trying to hide in the menu.

"Hey Sonic…Aren't you grounded Espio?" Espio sighed and nodded.

Rouge took the seat next to Espio and Shadow took the last free one, opposite Espio. "Yup, but Vector wanted me to come out…" Espio started, eyes glued to the menu. He noticed Shadow was starring at him and his face grew red, so he turned and starred out the window. "Wheres Knuckles?"

"He's guarding the master emerald…For once." Shadow replied, looking through the menu. Espio turned to him and sighed. Sonic noticed Espio had somewhat changed when the two entered, becoming a bit more quiet and insecure.

He put his arm on Shadow's shoulder and pointed to Espio. "You gotta help me, this guy isn't feeling good." Sonic loudly whispered, causing Shadow to roll his eyes and Rouge laugh. "He had too much sex. I mean look at that hickey wow…" Shadow looked at the hickey and his eyes shrank and covered his face.

"You except me to be able to help, faker? I came here to get things off my mind, not to bump into you!"

"Yeah Shadow was pretty damn wasted too…" Rouge whispered "I just saw him sitting on a bench with his head hung low so decided to come here." Espio put the menu down and pushed it to Shadow, when Shadow looked up, Espio was looking away from him. Sonic hummed a 'oooohhh' before ordering everyones food.

Sonic and Rouge were talking; Mainly about Knuckles and Amy and relationships. However Shadow and Espio were doing there best to avoid eye contact, because whenever they stared at each other their faces both grew red.

"So Shadow do you have a girlfriend yet?" Sonic asked the somewhat daydreamy hedgehog. "Shadow?" Shadow blinked and turned to Sonic, then over at Espio, then back to Sonic. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Eh uh, no, no, not interested in girlfriends." Shadow mumbled sipping his drink.

"What about you? I mean you did get laid so…"

"I…I didn't sleep with a girl and I don't have a girlfriend! I just have a hickey ALRIGHT?" Shadow smirked and couldn't help but stare at Espio and his sneaky way of avoiding lying. Espio smiled a bit at Shadow and the two laughed making Rouge and Sonic confused.

"I don't get…Whats funny?" Sonic asked tilting his head.

Shadow stopped laughing and smiled to himself looking down at his food. "None of your business faker." Espio felt his cheeks grow red at Shadow's youth like and innocent smile. He never noticed Shadow smile before, so when he saw that laugh and smile it made Espio feel like Shadow was still a kid on the inside. Espio bit his lip and sighed.

When they finished; Sonic got up yawning. "Well I best get going, nice talking to you guys." He stood up and waved before dashing off. Rouge glanced over at Shadow and Espio who were purposely ignoring each other, each looking the opposite direction of one another.

"I'm going to go check on Knuckles…" Rouge started, getting up and dusting her knees "you wanna come Shadow? I would ask you Espio but…yeah…" Espio shook his head and shrugged. Shadow thought long and hard while starring at Espio's hand.

He closed the dessert menu and stood up, stretching his arms. "I'll go walk Espio home." Espio starred at Shadow, embarrassed but Rouge didn't really understand, and flew away leaving the two alone. "You know we should discuss it sooner then later." Shadow's voice turned serious "I don't want anything to linger and cause problems."

Espio did agree, but he still felt a bit scared to talk to Shadow. They were walking along the park watching the sunset as they walked; Shadow noticed Espio limping and shaking, he looked away in guilt.

"You know I'm sorry don't you?" Shadow asked, as he put one arm around Espio and helped him walk. The chameleon blushed and decided to lean on Shadow to help endure the pain.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose…And your note was nice too…" There was a long silence and all they could hear were the sounds of birds nearby. Shadow let out a deep sigh, he was glad Espio forgave him, but the fact Espio wasn't even bothering to talk to him normally hurt to.

"Espio, do you want to hang out more often? I mean…I don't want you to feel…" Shadow feel silent and shrugged "you seem nice." Espio's face went more red, if it could, and looked away.

"Maybe." Espio replied. "Do you need my number?" Shadow's ears twitched, in surprise that Espio would give him his number.

Shadow stopped outside the park gate; Where the agency was opposite. "Here take it anyway." Espio got out a pen and began to write some numbers on Shadow's hand. "There, you, go." They starred at each other and Shadow removed his grip from Espio.

"You take care now, if Vector gets all grumpy just phone me and I'll come pick you up."

"You're being too sweet, don't think you have to do this because we had too much alcohol…" Espio started opening the gate. "You don't have to like me."

"But I do like you. A lot, you're different from everyone else…I'll be sure to call you in the morning."

"Ok, bye Shadow" Espio gave him a small wave before walking, but stopped when he heard something thrown near by him. His eyes diverted to a bottle of soothing cream lying on the floor. Smiling, he picked it up, then turned to Shadow. "Than-" Shadow was already walking away, but Espio still kept the smile on his face as he headed home and put the cream in his pocket.

But when he got home, he could smell the beer from a mile away. A door was slammed open and Espio noticed Vector limping towards him.

"You're a lil…fucktard you know that~?"

"V-Vector w-wait!"


	6. Burning

Vector threw Espio into the bathroom; Slamming the door behind him. Espio knew there was no use in fighting Vector, he would just end up getting hurt more. He looked around trying to assess the situation, considering Vector had never taken him to the bathroom.

"W…What are you going to do?" Espio stuttered, cowering away from Vector as he put in a bath plug and turned the tap on. Espio's eyes shrunk when he noticed the steam coming from the water and could feel his own body tighten up, already guessing what Vector would do. Vector stretched his arms up, glaring at Espio.

"Don't even fucking try to leave." Espio nodded in fear; He knew it was pointless trying, so all his mind was thinking was if there was any way to stop Vector through speaking to him. "Stand up. NOW." Espio grabbed by the towel rack to help him stand up and winced at the newly found pain in his shoulder from when Vector threw him. "Good boy…"

The chameleon felt his drunk friend grab by his shirt and rip it off him with ease: When Vector was drunk his strength seemed to increase. "Take off the rest of your clothes." Espio sobbed; He realised that if he wore his clothes the pain could've been less in some places, but took off his trousers and shoes sobbing. "EHEM." Vector poked Espio's underwear. Espio winced just thinking about the pain that would come to his dick.

"Vector please…" But Vector didn't let him finish, he pushed Espio onto the side of the bath and made him sit on the ledge while he pulled down Espio's underwear.

Espio's eyes were fixed on the tap when Vector turned it off, he could feel the heat from the steam on his face. He felt Vector grab by his tail and pull it into the water slowly.

"A-AH OH MY GOD VECTOR S-STOOOOP!" Espio screamed as he felt his tail being yanked into the boiling hot water. Tears began to swell up as he felt his tail burning up, he tried to stand up but Vector's grip was so strong it just pulled him closer to the very deep water.

"W-WAAAHHH! PLEASE STOP!"

A white bat dropped her grocery bag as she walked past the chaotix's house. The screams pierced into her very sensitive ears. Her aqua eyes slowly diverted to the house, realising the scream came from Espio. "What the…" Rouge muttered, mind flashing back to something Shadow told her this morning.

' "I'm scared he'll hurt him" Shadow muttered, sitting on Rouge's sofa "again." Rouge turned to Shadow, blinking in confusion.

"What? Who are you talking about?" Shadow shook his head and looked out the window, sighing day dreamily.

"Nothing. No one. Sorry." '

She then realised Shadow and Espio must've been together the night before as they were all drinking together. "Is Shadow talking about Espio…?" She asked herself aloud, stomping towards the agency. "Espio?"

She looked around downstairs but couldn't find anyone. However, she felt the air was warm and panted. "It's fucking boiling…"

"A-AHHH NO VECTOR GO AWAY!" She covered her ears as a loud bashing noise was heard and headed up the stairs.

Looking around, she noticed and immense amount of steam coming from the bathroom so headed towards it. "Guys whats going o-ESPIO!"

Vector had his hands wrapped around Espio's neck, casually bashing Espio's head in and out of the water. Rouge noticed the blisters, bruises and burns forming on his face and tail and stomped up to Vector. "What DO you think you're doing mister?" The crocodile jumped in shock and let go of Espio, who quickly got out of the water gasping and trying to breathe. Vector slurred some speech, which Rouge could barely understand. "Oh you're drunk, so you think it's ok then?" She hissed, kicking Vector in the face.

The crocodile grunted in pain when his head slammed against the wall, and Rouge put one finger into the water. Which was removed almost immediately with a yelp coming out of her mouth. She looked around the room and picked up a towel, putting it around Espio like a dress. She then proceeded to pick him up and fly away before Vector got the chance to reach her. She looked down at the chameleon who sighed in relief as they left the house; breathing heavily and coughing. "Espio are you ok…?" Rouge asked concerned, noticing half his face had turned a reddish colour. "Do you need to go hospital Espio?" The chameleon shook his head slowly and Rouge decided that it was because he didn't want Vector getting in trouble. "Well I'm taking you to my place ok?" Espio closed his eyes and Rouge moaned as she felt his weight get heavier. "Great he fell asleep."

Despite this, she still flew him back to her place with only a little bit of trouble. She stepped down and kicked the door open, seeing it was already half open. "Knuckles!"

The red echidna looked up at her, smiling, but then looked down at Espio and his eyes widen and his smile was turned upside down. "Holy shit! What the hell happened to Es!" Knuckled asked, throwing his book aside and jumping off the sofa. He walked over to her, took Espio from her and scanned his body. "His tail and face…They're really burnt badly, good thing you told me to buy that burning cream last week."

Rouge watched Knuckles place her frail friend on the sofa and walked over to Knuckles. "What happened to him anyway?" Knuckles asked, raising an eyebrow at Rouge. The bats ear drooped; She didn't know whether to tell Knuckles or not. She could tell from her conversation with Shadow she shouldn't have found out and also Knuckles was a very hot-headed character and could've made the situation much worse. "I'm not sure, I just saw him burnt and screaming in pain, so I went to get him…Could he stay here?" She asked with uncertainty, because she knew the echidna was just tell her to take him back home if she didn't ask.

"I guess he can sleep on the sofa, should I go get the cream?" Rouge nodded and waited for Knuckles to leave the room before dialling a certain black and red hedgehog.

Shadow looked over at his phone, sighed, and answered it. "Hello?" He yawned, looking back at his TV.

"Shadow uh…It's about Espio." He noticed Rouge's voice was almost a whisper "You…I guess you were talking about him when you were talking about someone hurting some one else." Shadow raised an eyebrow and turned off the television.

"Explain how you know."

"Well uh, I was walking home and heard him scream, I ran in to find Vector attempting to drown him in boiling water! His whole face and his tail are blistered!"

"My shit…You haven't told knucklehead have you?"

"Nono, I wanted to tell you first. What should I do with him?"

Shadow stood up and grabbed for his coat, glaring at the door. "I'll be there." Rouge tried to reply in argument, but Shadow had already hung up. She turned to Espio whom's eyelid opened ever so slightly. She smiled at him in reassurance, who tried to smile back.

The echidna came back down with some black pyjamas and a pot of cream on top of it and looked at Rouge. "I guess you can dress him…"

"Me? I think you should! You both have wieners!"

"But you already saw it! I don't wanna see his cock!" Espio's eyes looked over at Rouge, then Knuckles, Then Rouge again. Then the door. A small blush was able to cross his face as he glanced over at a black hedgehog frowning at them with his arms folded.

"Geez, I'll do it." He announced, walking over to Espio and looking at his face. He sat down on the end of the sofa looking up at his two shocked friends. "Well? Do you want to watch?"

"N-Nah i'm fine thanks." Rouge laughed, walking up with Knuckles. Espio blushed more when he felt Shadow grab by his towel and pull it off him, he tried to move but all that came was a stinging sensation. He winced.

Shadow opened the cream and dabbed it on his fingers.

"Don't worry Espio, It'll be ok.


	7. Small Secrets and Romance Movies

Espio stayed silent as he felt the cream being dabbed onto all his burns, trying to stay as still as possible to help Shadow place it on him. He was glad Shadow wasn't looking at his lower area, in fact when he did, he looked just the same as he did when he looked at any other part of his body. The hedgehog looked at Espio's tail and petted it slightly."Would you be able to extend...Or unroll it?" Espio nodded and unrolled it, letting out a cry when he did. "Ah sorry..." Shadow continued, putting the cream on his tail. "I'm going to put the pyjamas on alright?"

He nodded slightly, letting Shadow open his legs slightly and lift his legs to put the trousers on. He could feel the stinging still, but it didn't hurt as much thanks to the cream. Espio did his best to lift his arms up as Shadow put his shirt on him, he noticed the eye contact the black and red hedgehog was giving him and sighed slightly. "H-He was drunk..." Shadow sat by Espio and let Espio lean on him slightly.  
"I know, I should've walked you to your door, I'm sorry..." Espio noticed Shadow's tone was somewhat gloomy and smiled to reassure him.  
"That's not your fault Shadow, at least all this burning pain has stopped the pain from my..." He bit his lip and looked around before turning to Shadow. "May I ask you something?"

Shadow's eyes diverted to Espio, confused with what he was going to ask. "Sure." He quickly replied, turning his whole body to Espio who was now leaning on his shoulder. Espio fiddled with his fingers before gulping and looking at Shadow.  
"Was it your first time too? You never actually told me."  
Shadow looked away slightly before replying. "You were my first anal and male sexual intercourse yes." Espio noticed a blush run on Shadow's face and also blushed too.  
"W-Well erm...I'm glad then..." Shadow turned back to him. "I j-just think it'd be too awkward i-"

Before he could finish, the white bad and red echidna came down from the stairs. Espio pushes himself slightly off Shadow and turned to them. Shadow raised an eyebrow at the way they were both dressed, Rouge in a short skimpy dress and Knuckles in a leather coat, jeans and a white shirt. "Going somewhere?"  
"Yeah, SixNine, where else?" Knuckles laughed "you coming?"  
Shadow looked over at Espio who had an uneasy look on his face. "Uh, I best lay off the alcohol for a bit" Shadow laughed "and we can't leave Espio on his own right?"  
Rouge raised and eyebrow then giggled to herself. "Shadow fancies someone~!"  
"Eh N-No!" Shadow huffed, waving his hand about "I don't fancy anyone!"  
"Then why else would you bloody refuse a drink!?" Espio watched Shadow's face turn bright red before crossing his arms and huffing.  
"Rouge you shouldn't try and invade Shadow's personal life, whether he likes someone or not; It's none of your business" Espio closed his eyes and sighed "Shadow doesn't want to drink, so leave him be you couple of alcoholics." Knuckles frowned.  
"COUPLE OF ALCOHOLICS?!" Knuckles shook his fist at Espio "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING HURT DOESN'T MEAN I WONT HURT YOU MORE."  
"Touch him and I'll break your spine. He's been through enough shit as it is." Shadow threatened harshly "And yes. You guys are alcoholics, I'm always the one having to drive you guys home." He pushed himself up and pulled Espio up too, who was doing his best to keep his own balance. "Now I'm taking Espio back to mine because I don't want him stuck in a house with two drunkies. Goodbye."

Espio was sitting in Shadow's car, more surprised by the fact Shadow had a car then anything else at the time. He looked over at Shadow who was busy changing gears as they continued to speed along the highway. "Shadow..." Espio started, causing Shadow's ear to twitch as he drove along. "You're very..."  
"Very, what?" Shadow asked, stopping at the traffic lights and turning to Espio.  
"Uh...Kind..." Shadow blinked several times, as if the word didn't exist. "Y-You care a lot about me...Thanks. At the moment you're the only decent friend I have."  
"You're my only friend." Shadow replied, stopping the car outside a small, black bungalow. Espio starred at the house then turned to Shadow, smiling widely.  
"What about Rouge and Knuckles?" Shadow laughed a bit, then wiped his eye getting out of the car.  
"Were more like family! Those two are way to selfish and annoying to even call comrades!" He opened Espio's door and helped Espio out of the car.

The inside of Shadow's house was...Retro. It had checkered floors, a grey ceiling and different kinds of glass figurines at places. A large, red sofa was positioned in the middle of the room, opposite a flat screen TV hung on the ceiling. Espio shyly sat down on the sofa and looked down at his feet smiling. "The cream seemed to help, it hurts a bit but at least I can move now." Shadow smiled at Espio then sat by him looking up at his modern chandelier.  
"I'm glad...Really..." Shadow replied, turning his head away from Espio. He grabbed by the remote and turned on the television slouching back a bit. "So..."  
"So..."

The two stayed silent as they watched the TV. Espio had his hands underneath his thighs as he watched. He was never really a fan of football; But he didn't want to complain as from Shadow's eyes he thought the hedgehog was very intense about the game.  
But he was wrong.  
Shadow didn't care much for football at all, in fact he despised it. The fact that most footballers have a better wage then nurses just for kicking a ball sickened him. He tried to see whether Espio was enjoying the show, but realized he found it boring when he noticed Espio would much rather look around his house. "Is it ok if I change the channel Espio?"  
"It's fine by me."

A romance film came on, Shadow was just about to change it but he noticed Espio getting more interested in the television. "You like romance films?"  
"Only some, this is a good film, more of the 'forbidden love' theme then 'princess and prince love.'"  
"What's it about then?" Shadow asked, watching the girl and boy on the screen talk.  
"It's about a journalist, who is that boy, who falls in love with that girl, who is their companies rivals bosses daughter." He pointed to each of the characters. "But she doesn't love him."  
"No offense but whats so interesting about that?"  
"Her brother is in love with that journalist."  
"Ah I see...And so what happens?"  
"He just got fired and is telling the girl, he'd already told her how he felt and she told her friend and she spread it which is why he got fired."  
"Bummer."  
"And her brother is going to confess to him."  
"Ah...Now?" Espio nodded.  
"We don't have to watch if you don't want to! I've already seen this so..."  
"Nah it's something ne-..." He paused when he watched the shorter figure kiss the taller guy.

'I love you.'

Shadow turned to Espio slightly and Espio turned back, but then looked away. Shadow heard noises which sounded like moans and turned to the tv where all you could see were two lumps under the covers then both the male heads pop out of them.  
"So he liked the boy too?" Shadow asked, face red from watching the sex scene. Espio shook his head.  
"Sadly not, he was just so sad he used the brother to get his mind off the brothers sister rejecting him."  
"That's fucking horrible."  
Espio turned to Shadow and took the remote from him, turning off the television. "I guess you're slightly sensitive about that?"  
"Yeah, which is somewhat ironic because it's not like I'm all innocent with sex am I?" Shadow place a hand on his forehead sighing "I'm fucking disgusting when it comes to sex."  
"I'm sure thats not true..." Espio started, he placed a hand over Shadow's shoulder wincing slightly. "Maybe it's a bit unhealthy so have sex every time your drunk but..."  
"But what? It's fucking horrible."  
"You were really nice to me afterwards, thats all that matters right? And you seem like you're trying to change your habits which is also good!"  
"I suppose..."  
"I'm happy you're trying to take a break from alcohol."  
"I'm happy you don't drink 'I'm a pretty flowerrrrr'" Shadow immitated "that's all I remember up to..." Shadow laughed and Espio blushed looking away.  
"I'm never drinking again..." Shadow rolled his eyes and curled up with his head on the arm of the sofa. "...Maybe."  
"I think I'll still have my shots every now and again...But I'm going to cross clubbing off my list." Shadow honestly replied. "Rouge will kill me but thats her problem." He closed his eyes sighing. "It's just one night stands there..."  
"I thought you weren't interested in girlfriends..."  
"I'm no-..." Shadow shrugged "I'm not interested in girlfriends but that doesn't mean I'm interested in just sex! Why do you think I tried to be friends with you afterwards...? I always try but your the only one who didn't walk away...So ...Thanks." Shadow gave Espio his youthful smile causing him to look out the window and mumble slightly.  
"That's ok." He whispered, closing his eyes and falling asleep on the sofa unintentionally.

Shadow woke up, looking over at the chameleon curled on the other corner of the sofa. A blush ran across his face and he shook his head slightly jumping up. He smiled before patting the Chameleon's head slightly.  
"Espio?" Espio mumbled but then blinks and looked up at Shadow wearily. "I'm going out, I'll be back in around 2 hours alright?" Espio nodded then closing his eyes trying to sleep again and Shadow left him on his own.

"SHADOW!" Shadow looked opposite the road to see Rouge waving at him "Your doorbell doesn't seem to be working I've been trying to wake you up all morning." She flew over the road to Shadow and stepped down in front of him. He looked at her gloomily.  
'I'm glad it doesn't work then...' "What did you want?"  
"Knuckles got fucking wasted last night it was horrible!"  
"Now you know how I feel every night..."  
"Shadow whats wrong your so gloomy!" She pinched his ear. "Tell me!"  
"N-Nothing! Jesus leave me alone!"  
"Is it your crush?" Shadow's ear went down as he stayed silent. Rouge smirked. "Ohh so Shadow DOES fancy someone, I'll take you to the cafe again and you can tell me alll about it~" She grabbed his hand and dragged him along the road, Shadow protesting the majority of the time he was being dragged.


	8. Crushes are Crucial

"So who is it~~?" Rouge asked, pressing her revealing bust against the table and looking over at the hedgehog opposite her who was looking away and out the window. "Shadow tell me!"

Shadow's eyes diverted and glared at her slightly. He grunted, closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "J-Just someone…"

"Yes but who!" Their orders arrived and Shadow sipped on his hot chocolate, looking down at the food menu in front of him. "Please tell me!" Shadow blushed and shook his head, tapping the side of his cup.

Before Shadow could reply the same 'no' as usual, the blue blur from yesterday sped in and sat next to him. "Hi Shadow!"

"Oi! Shh don't change the topic Sonic!" Rouge said angrily, poking Shadow. "Who do you fucking fancy! I can help you know I know about what girls like…"

"Woah woah. Shadow you lied to me yesterday?" Sonic put a hand on his heart and looked away from the hedgehog next to him. "I am most offended!"

"Fuck off faker I didn't lie. I'm not interested in getting a girl!"

An awkward silence was destined to come soon after. Green and blue eyes starred at Shadow in realisation of what he meant; No one knew how to cope with it. He let his head slam against the table and groaned slightly before clenching his fist and looking at the other two finally just to see their mouths hung open and pupils shrank. "Duuuuude…." Sonic started, shuffling somewhat away from Shadow. "Dude YOUR GAY!" Everyone in the cafe turned to them causing Shadow to grab Sonic by his ear and pinch it. "Ow!"

"Fucking asshole you are! I don't fucking fancy you and I do NOT need you spreading it around…ugh if I fancied you I'd kill myself for having such bad taste." He continued drinking his chocolate then turned to Rouge who's face had changed into a smile. "Are you alright with it Rouge?"

"Completely."

"W-Wha b-but he uh…HE WANTS ASS AND DICKS! Duuude! No." Sonic put his hands on his head shaking them "Ugh when Knuckles finds out…"

"You are NOT going to tell him! Alright! I'll fucking kill both of you!" Shadow began blushing more and looked down at his reflection in his drink. "Why don't you just fuck off if you have so much of a problem with it?"

"No I'm sorry man…" Sonic replied, a sweat drop coming from his head. "I just…Er….Am shocked!"

"You can't blame him I mean you could pick up all the girls in the bar…" Shadow shrugged. "I suppose that would make you like them less…Those girls are assholes…"

"Anyway, so who's the man!"

"Yes, you better tell us mister! Or we'll tell EVERYONE your little sexuality issues!" Shadow looked around the cafe, everyone was starring at them in shock.

"Awh man that guy is so hot as well…" He heard a group of girls say and then giggle. Shadow frowned, he knew half the girls from SixNine, and at least half of them he'd slept with.

'All to drunk to fucking remember…' He thought to himself as he pushed himself up and place a hand on his forehead. His cheeks grew brighter red. 'I'm fucking disgusting…He wouldn't even want to be with a…player…' "He doesn't like me that way."

"PFFT how can you be so sure Shadow! You could get anyone" Rouge replied, flapping her hand about "you even got m-…You know!" Sonic chuckled.

"You guys slept together?"

"Dude I don't want to remember it…please…" Shadow looked over at Rouge. "Rouge come on, were going back to my place. I'll tell you there."

"Hey what about me?!" Sonic complained, slamming his fist. "If you don't want me to spread it you better let me come too!"

"NO! Please I can't bare it…Tell who you like, I can't have you taking advantage of me faker. I'll be waiting outside Rouge." He got up and walked out the cafe leaving the two alone.

"You will tell me right?" Sonic asked Rouge, leaning close to her "I can tell everyone about your little incident with Shado-"

"Hey everyone already knows that!" Rouge said shrugging "I'll tell you if I want to…Now…" She stood up and gave him a small wave "have fun paying for the bill…Sonic the blackmailing hedgehog" She laughed and walked out linking arms with the black hedgehog. "To your house!"

They were almost back, a minuet or two until they reached his small black bungalow. Rouge turned to the hedgehog who had been shy and quiet the whole journey. "Is it so bad you have to bring me all the way back here?"

"No, it's just easier for me." Shadow looked up at the sky and smiled a bit. "Don't make it obvious please…"

"Oh I won't…" Rouge replied, putting on some lipstick. "So what got you to like this guy?"

"Er…" Shadow shrugged "he's just…Really nice and sweet, much more interesting then girls…He has a nice smile, you know that's something I love in people…"

"But you can find girls like that too right?" Rouge petted his shoulder "you shouldn't make assumptions over one guy, you might not be gay…"

"Bisexual then, look you'll find out who I like when I open the door alright?"

Rouge clapped her hands in excitement as Shadow walked over to the door and unlocked it. He could see urges huge smile, teeth showing. "Who is it who is it?!"

"Hi Espio."

Espio turned to the two of them and waved slightly rubbing his head. "Hey guys! You're back early Shado-"

"ESPIO?! I mean er…Espio…Hi…hi Espio!" Rouge waved back then turned to Shadow shocked. "Espio?!" She whispered as Shadow walked towards Espio and sat next to him. 'He fancies….Espio, he's never taken interest in reptiles or cold blood before…'

"Is something wrong…?"

"Nono!" Rouge shook her hands about "you just look so much better than yesterday! I'm so glad" She sat next to Shadow and tapped her fingers against her knees watching how the two interacted.

"Oh no I'm so glad you didn't leave me with Vector…That cream was really helpful!" Espio smiled at Shadow and nudged him a bit. "And thanks for phoning Shadow about it."

"T-Thats ok…" 'Does he like Shadow? I…I don't know…' She looked at the boy next to her who was laughing and talking to Espio about something. "I-I have to go!" Rouge pushed herself up and hugged herself "I-I'm sorry!"

"That's alright! Bye Rouge!" Espio nodded as she ran out but then tilted his head when she opened the door and stopped there. "Rouge…?"

"WASSUPP!" Knuckles shouted, walking in with a bunch of people. "We brought the whole group with us!"

"Fuck off!" Shadow muttered, flipping a middle finger his way. He noticed Vector come in last and close the door behind him, glaring at Espio. Rouge sighed and turned back to see Shadow comforting Espio. "Hey don't worry…I'm not going to leave…"

"I know…"

'Awh thats so cute' Rouge thought, pushing her cheeks together and starring at the two. However, the moment was ruined by Knuckles.

"Haha, I ain't fucking off you faggot!" Shadow's blush became furiously red and he moved his hand away from Espio hugging himself. "Sonic told me so ha! He told us all!" Espio noticed Shadow's face turn…Vulnerable.

"Oi listen you! Shadow isn't a faggot!"

"But he told me this morning he wanted men and not women."

"Oh my god people! That's called homosexuality! Do you have no brain Knuckles? And theres nothing wrong with it! Why the fuck are you all here? To tease him like pricks! This is his house and I suggest you FUCK OFF." Shadow looked at Espio, eyes widened in shock at how Espio stood up for him.

"Geez Espio calm down" Vector said, looking at the burn marks on his face "You bloody missed the inspector you asshole I had to deal with him on my own!"

"I-I'm sor-"

"No. He isn't sorry. Espio's in an aching amount of pain and he can barely walk without screeching and crying in agony." Vector frowned and folded his arms glaring at Espio.

"You're coming home tonight." Espio's eyes then began to shrank ever so slowly.

"Oh you think I'm going to let him slip into your hands? HAHA dream on, I know all about you." Shadow noticed Espio clench his sofa in fear. "He's too painful to get there anyway…"

"You think I'm going to leave you with this homosexual so he can rape you?!"

"Don't you DARE speak about Shadow like that! You fucking asshole just because I'm not as strong as you doesn't mean i'm going to let you fucking treat my friends like shit!"

"Oh come on he's fucked every girl I know, so now I'm sure he just wants some assss"

"SHUT UP!" Shadow finally shouted, throwing a pillow at Vector. "LEAVE MY FUCKING HOUSE! ALL OF YOU! GET OUT!" He then turned to Espio who had a scared look on his face. "N-Not you…Espio!"

The chameleon smiled a bit and waited for the others to walk away, but Vector never seemed to, just kept that same angry glare at the two of them. "What are you guys some fucking couple?"

"C-Couple!?" Shadow and Espio repeated, both somewhat blushing. Espio turned to Shadow and then looked down at his own feet. 'Well it was the closest I'd ever got to dating yes…'

"No!" Shadow replied "E-Espio…He uh…Doesn't like me like that…"

"Stop lying! Espio is fucking gay!" He stomped closer to them and Shadow put his arm around Espio again for comfort. "Right Espio?"

"I…Ah…No…"

"Then why else were that blood stains? Dude you've been doing anal haven't you? HAH yes."

"I…I uh…" Espio felt tears swell up "Please go away Vector…" He covered his face and got up walking into the kitchen. Shadow could hear Espio banging against the door in anger and screaming slightly.

Vector clapped his hands and strutted to the door. "I'm guessing you were the one who shoved it up his ass."

"Very funny. He could've been raped for all you know." Shadow said, rolling his eyes. 'But if anyone rapes him it'll be you…'

The green crocodile didn't reply, just laughed and left the house, slamming the front door behind him. 'I can't let him go back to you…'

Shadow pushed the kitchen door open to see Espio lying on the floor in tears. "Espio…Hey Espio don't let him get to you…" He walked over to Espio and sat opposite him stroking his cheek. "Or is it…Something else?"

Espio let the tears continue to flow down his cheeks and shook his head. "It's n-nothing…" Shadow noticed Espio shaking and held his hand lightly.

"Do you regret having sex with me?"

Espio was a bit shocked by the question, but shook his head in response. "If I didn't do that…We w-wouldn't be this close…And you make me so…happy" Shadow hugged Espio tightly after he replied, he could feel his tail wagging at a fast speed.

"E-Espio…" Shadow felt himself grow speechless at the situation. "I…Uh…" He looked down in between Espio's legs "I'm sorry. Vector…He jus-"

"Sh!" Espio covered Shadows mouth, wincing slightly "I don't even want to HEAR his name. Ok?" Shadow nodded quickly in obedience. "Anyway…Can we like…Go out? Need some air."

"Heh sure we can."


	9. Laughter In The Rain

Shadow and Espio left the house and were now walking along together. Espio's head was tilted upwards slightly; Letting the breeze hit against his face. Shadow was watching him as the two walked along, slightly blushing as Espio's innocent nature. "Hey Espio, can I ask you something?" Shadow stopped by a bench and Espio got to a fault to, turning to Shadow. A smile ran across his face.

"Sure thing Shadow." Espio sat on the bench next to Shadow, the smile never leaving his face. "Is something wrong?"

Shadow smiled back at Espio slightly, his smile embarrassing him a bit. 'Do you like me?' "I was wondering…If there was anything you wanted to do…"

Espio tilted his head, eyes looking around them. "What do you mean?" He laughed a bit. "That question was a bit too vague."

"Before you die. Do you have any dreams or hopes? I-I've just been thinking about it…" Shadow noticed Espio's face looked shocked but then he shook his head and rubbed the back of his head. "I know it's a strange question…"

"Well I can answer…" Shadow's smile grew as he awaited to hear his friends answer. "I think what I really want is to be…In a relationship…"

"Yeah?"

Espio nodded slightly. "That relationship where …Where you wake up in the morning to find them lying next to you, and if not then they're on their way. Those relationships…Where you feel safe…And it's genuine love, not a passion for sex or lust. I would love to be able to just scream 'I LOVE YOU' in public with them and we could act like hooligans and not give a damn about what others think because we have each other…I'd like to travel around the world with them, and not feel like I have to be afraid of what people think when I hold hands with them. It'd be great if we could kiss in public too…I actually …Like kisses a lot…Even more then the thought of sex…" He placed some fingers to his own lips. "I'm sorry I'm just dragging on now…I just want to be happy"

"No I want to know more!" Espio turned to him blinking slightly in confusion. "I-I mean…Er…How would you want them to confess to you?"

"Oh confession, well that's quiet a big memory…I suppose it'd be sweet if it was…perhaps snowing…Or very windy and leaves were blowing everywhere…And we were alone…And then they'd stop…And I'd stop…And they'd lean in and…." Espio squealed "sorry sorry! Too much detail! Or maybe at some sort of mall or a prom…"

"You want them to kiss you?" Espio nodded "Alright then…" 'Best remember that…'

"And what about you? What are your dreams?" Espio asked "I don't know much about what you think about, maybe give me an insight?"

"Uh…Before I die…Or more before they die…I just want to tell them…" He chuckled a bit. "Tell them I like them. O-Or you know…Kiss them to let them know if they like that too."

Espio laughed a bit as rain began to patter on them. "That's so sweet Shadow, I hope they realise how amazing and beautiful you are…They would be very lucky to know you like them."

"Well that depends I suppose…" Shadow shrugged "I don't even know if I'll get the courage anytime soon!"

"I'm sure you will…Oh…" Espio closed his eyes tightly as the rain got heavier. "It's raining."

'We could act like hooligans and not give a damn about what others think…' "Yes, yes it is." Shadow stood up and spun around "lets go to the park!"

"W-What why?" Shadow pulled Espio up and winked. "W-Wah! Shadow!" Espio blushed a bit as Shadow began to run to the park, holding Espio's hand tightly.

Espio and Shadow panted as they reached the park. The sky had turned grey and the rain was insane. Thunder could be heard in the distance. "Shadow…Uh…" Espio watched Shadow take off his jacket and hang it up on a branch in a tree as he panted "this is so whack…" He laughed, however, and copied Shadow's actions, taking off the jacket he'd been given and putting it next to Shadow's. He looked around and noticed they were the only two in the park while the rain and thunder could be heard. "But…I see why you brought me here…I like the…Calm of this…"

"Espio." Espio turned around and noticed Shadow had his hands out. "Want to spin?"

"You're…You're insane…" Espio replied, laughing and taking his hands holding them tightly. "Please don't drop me…"

"I won't, I promise…" Shadow replied, beginning to run clockwise. Espio realised he too had to run.

The thunder got louder but the two wouldn't stop spinning, grabbing onto each other as tightly as they span. "W-Wah were going to fall!" Espio panicked, gripping into his hand "this is too fast!"

"No no it's ok!" Shadow reassured, despite his little slips in the mud every now and again. "I promise I'll catch you!" Espio yelped as Shadow slipped again and let go of Espio's hand.

"W-WUH!" Espio yelled as he began to fall forward; But got caught by his friend opposite him and was lifted into the air. "S-Shadow! Get me down from here!" Espio teased, looking down as Shadow.

Shadow had his arms wrapped around Espio's waist. He smirked and began to spin Espio around. "Nah~" Shadow replied, laughing and spinning more. Espio hugged his head tightly as he felt himself being spun by the black hedgehog. He began to tremble a bit.

"P..Please…Shadow…I'm getting soaked!" Shadow pouted but brought Espio back to the ground and wiped his forehead, a grin layer on his face. "I'm not going to lie that was fun." Espio admitted, still holding onto Shadow and shaking.

"Yeah…But maybe a hot chocolate would do us some good after that?"

"Really?"

"Yeah I got some money on me! The cafe opposite isn't too expensive!"

"Thanks…" Shadow got their jackets and noticed Espio was walking uncomfortably. "Are you ok Es?"

"Yeah, these trousers are so wet it's so uncomfortable!" Espio replied, taking his jacket and putting it on. He yelped a bit. "Cold cold cold!"

Shadow rolled his eyes and put his arm around Espio, helping him walk to the cafe.

"Hello hello!" The girl at the bar said as the two entered the cafe. "Geez you guys sure are soaked…"

"Totally worth it though!" Shadow cheered, helping Espio sit down. "Right Es?"

Espio nodded slightly. "Right."

"So Uhum…" Shadow sat down next to him and noticed they were the only ones in the cafe. "Two extra large hot chocolates! With cream and marshmallows and all that kiddish stuff!" Shadow shouted to the lady behind the till before leaning back and looking at Espio. "I'm sorry if you didn't want to spin…I just thought you might've…"

"It was so fun Shadow! The adrenaline! Yeah sure I hate most things like that but…I trusted you and the thunder was like BAM and we both sure that old lady who walked past shaking her head at us." Espio laughed wiping his eyes "I don't think I'll be able to forget this."

"'Stupid gaylords trying to get themselves electrocuted!'" Shadow replied, trying to imitate the lady's voice. Espio giggled again and looked at their hot chocolates which arrived.

"Woah."

"On the house dearies." The girl said with a wink before trotting back to the till and wiping.

"T-Thanks…" Espio said, nibbling at the cream slightly. "And thanks…Shadow…You said you would've paid anyway…"

"It's alright…I just want you happy Espio." Espio blushed madly and began to drink his coffee, unable to reply. "So when we get back we could watch a film, I rented out some DVD's so we don't have to watch that boring television crap and you can change into some pyjamas…"

"O-Oh well ok…" Espio replied, drinking more of his coffee. "This is delicious!" Shadow tried some too and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it really is…When were done should we head back?"

"Okay!


	10. Close To Confession

Shadow walked back to the house with Espio, Espio clinging onto him shaking. "It's too cold Shadow, too fucking cold." Shadow laughed and petted Espio's head as they slowly shuffled along to the door.

"Don't worry you can have a bath." Espio rubbed the back of his head, watching Shadow step into the house and scream. "IT'S SO WARM!" He flopped down on the sofa, took off his shirt and trousers and snuggled into it. "Hm…"

"Uh Shadow I'm still here…" Espio whispered, closing the door behind him as he slowly made his way too Shadow. "Just because you have a nice body doesn't mean its ok to act like a stripper for me."

"Oh I have a nice body now?" Espio blushed madly and looked away. "Joking~The hot water should be on why don't you go take a bubble bath?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll come up in 15 minuets just let me rest a bit…" Espio petted Shadows head before making his way up to the bathroom.

Espio turned on the bath, taking off his shirt. 'Well at least the pains gone…' Espio thought as he patted his back 'I'm glad.' He stood up and walked over to the door, pulling down his trousers and leaning his body against the door so Shadow doesn't see him in his underwear. A sigh escaped his mouth, watching the water increase in volume. He strided back over to the bath and poured some bubble bath liquid into it and quickly stripped off his underwear before jumping into the bath.

Shadow's ear twitched when he heard a 'splash' and then a loud 'eep' from upstairs. He chuckled slightly and pushed himself off the sofa looking at the stairs. "I best go see if he's ok." He walked up the stairs once he'd placed his trousers back on and bit his lip at a naked chameleon is a steaming hot bubble bath; Eyes closed, head laying back on the side of the tub.

"Ah this feels so nice…" Espio sighed, turning his head slightly to Shadow and lifting his leg up so all the water dripped off it and it was covered in bubbles. Shadow picked up a stool near the door of the bathroom and walked over to the bath, placing it down and sitting on it. Espio's eyes opened slightly when he felt a hand pet his head. "We have a bath at the agency, but most the time I'm too busy…And I don't really want to go in it after…" Espio grew silent and gulped "the situation Rouge found me in."

Shadow nodded, bending down slightly and placing his chin on the side of the bath so their eyes were at the same level. "I wish I could've helped…" Shadow whispered "Really…"

"You do help, silly." Espio laughed, making their eyes connect. "Stop lying to yourself…You don't understand how much you've helped me…"

"Yeah if you say so…" Shadow blushed slightly and let his eyes look away from Espio. "You, uh, mean a lot to me, uh, Espio."

Espio was about to respond, but the phone could be heard ringing soon after. "You should go get that, I'll try and scrub myself clean and see you downstairs." Shadow wanted to argue, mainly because he was too paranoid that somehow Vector would come in, but shook his head knowing that would be ridiculous and stood up. He poked the chameleons horn before nodding and heading off to answer the phone.

"Oh hello, is this Shadow?" Shadow blinked at the sound of the unfamiliar feminine voice. "Hello?"

"Yes this is Shadow, and you are…?"

"Vanilla, Cream's mum." An image of a tall rabbit in an old-fashioned dress appeared in the back of his mind, and a green crocodile drawling over her. "Espio is with you, I believe?"

"Yes. Yes he is, why?" He heard her hum a tune tune.

"Just let I'm know Charmy is ok."

"Uh…Ok….Oh? Did something happen to him?" He heard another splash and something being pulled off the rack. He guessed it was Espio and shouted "I have PJ's in my room, Es!" He heard a sweet reply and smiled slightly. He took his head when a light cough was heard. "Anyway about Charmy?"

"No nothing happened to the little boy! But I'd been told the scenario from Rouge so I'm looking after him…"

"Ah…" Shadow's voice went slightly quieter. "And Vector?" A bitter aftertaste came into his mouth as he said the crocodiles name.

"I had a word with him, but he's not very happy with you guys. You best stay away from him." She advised.

Shadow's ear twitched at her stern tone, knowing by 'not very happy' she mean 'wants to abuse the shit out of you.' "Alright than-"

"It's okay to be gay!" Vanilla blurted "I…I heard about you and Espio…And…Well"

Shadow blushed slightly. "Me and Espio? Theres nothing…Between us, were just friends and I'm alright with that."

"But if you guys…Somehow…Get together, I just want you to know I'm here." She said with a warm tone. "Okay? Espio means a lot to me and if he likes a guy that is fine as long as he's happy."

"That's good to hear, Vanilla." He then heard footsteps. "Ah he's coming, do you want to speak to him?"

"Oh I have to go, sorry! Goodbye!"

Espio walked up to him, now in a set of black pyjamas with a button up shirt. "Oh thanks for the pyjamas Shadow, they're so comfy!" Espio calm fully said, noticing Shadow had just placed the phone down. "Anyone important?"

The hedgehog nodded, beginning to stride down the stairs waving his arms about. "It was Cream's mother, Vanilla."

Espio gasped slightly and ran next to him as they ended up in the living room. "Oh! What did she want?!" The hedgehog laughed at Espio's childlike attitude and picked up a blanket. He flopped himself on the sofa and petted the seat next to him, hinting at Espio.

"She just wanted to let you know Charmy is with her, and that we shouldn't go near Vector anytime soon."

"Oh thank god!" He yelled, jumping on the sofa next to Shadow and stealing some of the blanket. "I never wanted to leave Charmy with Vector…"

"Yeah…But would Vector hit a child? Really? Vanilla wouldn't be too impressed."

Espio giggled a bit at his response, and that Vector's crush was now involved. "Well, she's not very impressed anyway. They got in an argument because she caught Vector punching me when he was drunk. We both said I started but she still said it was wrong of him to physically hurt me…Let alone verbally!" Espio sighed and bit his lip. "Not that it matters! Just the fact Charmy's okay and away from him makes me happy…I can't let him get hurt."

"You guys seem like brothers."

"Yeah…."

"You know what else she told me?"

"Oh? What?"

"She said someone told her we were a couple, and that she accepted us if we were." Once he said that, a silence followed. Espio's face grew the colours of cherries as he fiddled with his fingers. 'Damn it I should've kept my mouth shu-'

His thoughts were interrupted when Espio piped up. "Shall we watch one of the rented DVD's?" He suggested, leaning his pink head back on the sofa and hugging the blanket slightly.

"Sure what type of films do you like?" He whispered, hopping off the sofa and pulling out 3 DVD's. "Action. horror or love comedy?"

"Well, not horror. Jesus no. I'll cling to you like a baby." Espio chuckled "and I'm not in the mood for nightmares, you can't blame me."

Shadow threw down the horror dvd aside and studied the last two DVD's. He scratched his ear. "We could watch…Both?"

"Sure, I guess the action one first so I get kept awake, what film is it?" Shadow watched him brings his feet onto the sofa and hug them.

"Uh…Crippled circuits II-Robots and galaxies." Shadow said, raising an eyebrow. "Was in the recommended section." Espio nodded and grinned as Shadow bent down to put the DVD inside the player.

"I'm flattered." Espio chuckled in a seducing tone, causing Shadow to turn back to him once the DVD was inside.

"Why is that?" Shadow asked, crawling over to the sofa and leaning on Espio's leg. "How do I flatter thee?" He fluttered his eyebrows at the smug looking chameleon who was looking down at him.

"Well your boxers are the colour of my eyes." Espio hissed, tugging by his ear. "Pull up your trousers."

Shadow's face shot bright red and looked down so see his boxers slightly showing, he pulled them up with a slight huff escaping his mouth then shaking his back and smiling when they were no longer visible.

"Don't worry, they suit you Shadow." Shadow rested himself on the sofa and nodded.

"Of course they would…They are the colour of your eyes after all." He flicked Espio's face, near his eye, causing the chameleon to blink several times. "Time to watch the film."

Halfway through the film, two mobians under the covers were slightly bored of the action-packed film. This was obvious from Espio's blank, unamused face and the fact that Shadow would rather look at Espio's unamused face than the film. He noticed his chameleon friend shiver violently and placed the covers over him.

"Cold?" Espio nodded and turned to Shadow, giving him a small smile. "It does seem to have gotten much colder, doesn't it? Maybe we should close the curtains, not that it would do much good."

"I'll do it!" Espio trembled, getting up and walking slowly over to the curtains. Shadow watched him with every step he took, a little 'gun' and 'too cold' would escape his mouth very quietly as he made his way over. Shadow chuckled when Esui finally got there and grabbed by the curtains, but then jumped in shock when a scream came from Espio's mouth.

"Shadow, Shadow come here!" Shadow ran over to him and fasted in awe. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Snow was falling from the sky, setting on the floor and leaving a white blanket on the ground. "How is this even possible after the rain?" Espio then asked tapping his own chin. "Not that I mind, I do love the snow despite my cold blood, I wish I could just…Run into it."

'Snow…He wanted to be confessed to in the snow right?' Shadow thought before looking into Espio's innocent eyes that were starring right up at the falling snow in the dark, night sky.

"Wait right here." Shadow said, petting his shoulder. "I'm going to get into my pyjamas, then we can go outside…In our pyjamas."

Espio laughed and looked slightly at Shadow who was running upstairs. "In our pyjamas?! You are SUCH a unique, crazy bastard. In a good way of course!" After shouting up the stairs Espio paused slightly and whispered very fast "I guess thats why I like you."


End file.
